


Harry's Revenge

by Horusath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, F/M, Heavy BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horusath/pseuds/Horusath
Summary: Harry has been played for a fool by the sexy Patil twins. Publicly humiliated, Harry decides to teach the twins a thorough lesson in respect.Content warning: heavy BDSM, humiliation, anal, non-con/rape
Relationships: Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Harry's Revenge

Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. A legend since he was a baby. Prized Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Cuckold.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed in Gryffindor Tower, staring at the floor, his eyes dark. The lights were off. He hadn’t moved for the past ten minutes. He could hear laughter and cheering in the common room. Light seeped in through the cracks of the door, inviting him to open it and let it flood the dark bedroom. But Harry didn’t care for that. All he could think about was one thing:

Those damned twins.

He should have known it was too good to be true. The Patil twins were absolute bombshells, catching the eyes of boys wherever they went. Dean Thomas had even gone as far as to call them “the two best-looking girls at school”, no small compliment coming from a ladies man like Dean. They had a hint of the mysterious to them, the exotic which set them apart from the other girls. Every boy dreamed of getting with them. So when Parvati agreed to start dating Harry, he’d counted his lucky stars.

It had all started well enough. They walked hand in hand, kissed in public (with Harry savouring the jealous stares of the other boys), bought presents for each other. Harry had tried pushing it further on several occasions, but Parvati always had an excuse. And Harry, the good-natured idiot that he was, was more than willing to give her space. They would do it whenever she was ready. 

At least, Harry thought so.

His hands sunk into the bed sheets. He had always been too kind, too gullible. So easily fooled. When the truth came out, it felt like someone had torn his heart out.

Parvati was cheating on him

They had been switching places. Each time Parvati went off to fuck her secret lover, Padma would step in and take her place. Being identical twins, Harry hadn’t noticed a thing. Oh, when it was just walking hand in hand or getting in a few chaste kisses, Parvati was happy to be around him, basking in his fame. But as soon as things went further, she’d find an excuse to sneak off for a brief moment: to do her hair, powder her nose, put on some lipstick. And Harry, the gullible idiot, believed it every time, happy to wait just to get a piece of that Indian pussy. Next time. Always next time. Meanwhile, Parvati was getting hers, while leaving Harry dry.

No doubt those bitches swapped clothes. Or maybe Harry was just so blinded by his lust that he didn’t even notice the change in wardrobe. Or the slight change in her voice, the feel of her body.

“FUCK!” Harry shouted, throwing the bed sheets to the floor.

“Ah…”

The bedroom door opened. Light flooded in. Ron stood at the entrance.

“What?” Harry growled.

“I, uh…me and the boys wondered if you wanted to play some cards, but uh…maybe later.”

Ron quickly closed the door, leaving Harry in darkness again. Harry stood up with a sigh, picking up the sheets. Already, rumors were spreading of what the twins had done to Harry. One or both of them must have done some talking. Or maybe the boy Parvati had been fucking, happy to dunk on the Boy who Lived. And Harry knew that the only way to stop it from fully becoming public knowledge was to tackle the issue at its source.

The twins needed to be taught a thorough lesson in respect.

***

Parvati woke up feeling cold. Her head was pounding. When she tried to open her eyes, a wave of vertigo hit her. Her limbs felt sore, oddly stretched out. The air around her was chilly, and it felt like every hair on her body was standing on end. What happened? Where was she? The last thing Parvati remembered was finishing lunch and then heading off to Potions class. 

But this wasn’t the Potions classroom. Parvati blinked a few times to clear her vision. It took a moment for her brain to process what she was looking at. A stone wall, dark and grey. As Parvati’s eyes focused and she saw her surroundings, her heart skipped a beat.

She was in what she could only describe as a dungeon. It was dark and dreary. A small pool of dirty water had formed in one corner, dripping down from the ceiling above. There was a single wooden door, the frame worn, and it was bolted shut. The shock of it all made it so it took a little while longer for Parvati to realize her own precarious position.

“Wh-what the…” she breathed in panic.

She was strapped to a standing circular frame, her arms and legs spread. The frame didn’t have a backside, exposing her back and rear. Cuffs were closed around her wrists and ankles. Parvati pulled as hard as she could, but the only response was the loud rattling of the chains. But the nightmare didn’t end there. Only now did Parvati notice the cherry on top of this horrible pie.

She was naked.

Her slender tanned body was fully exposed, from her small breasts down to the tuft of dark hair above her slit. The cold air of the dungeon had made her nipples rock-hard. Parvati was about ready to start screaming when she heard a voice.

“Wh-where am I…?”

Parvati started at the voice. She’d recognize that voice anywhere. It was as familiar to her as her own. She looked to her side. Padma was right next to her, strapped to a similar contraption.

“Padma!”

Her twin sister was similarly nude. Save for Padma’s slightly larger breasts and shaven pussy, the two girls were identical.

“P-Parvati?” her sister said. Parvati could hear the tremble in Padma’s voice. “What’s going on?!”

“Just…just calm down, alright?” Parvati said, even though she had trouble managing her own breathing.

“Aw, such a close bond.”

Parvati and Padma promptly fell silent. Padma was the first to spot him. Seated on a stool in a corner, nearly swallowed up by the shadows, was a figure.

“Wh-whose there?!” she stammered.

But Parvati had already recognized that voice. She’d heard it plenty of times before, laughing as they walked through the school grounds, whispering in her ear as they hugged. And when the figure rose from the stool and walked out of the shadows, his face wasn’t a surprise to her. Nor to anyone else who saw the lighting-shaped scar on his forehead.  


“H-Harry?” Parvati said nervously.

Harry smiled thinly.

“Hello Parvati. Or is it Padma? I know how you two like to switch things up. Though looking at you know, I probably should have noticed two big differences.”

His eyes dropped down to Padma’s larger breasts. She shivered. Harry’s voice was cold. Neither of the girls had ever heard him like this. They knew Harry as the happy though slightly nerdy boy that wouldn’t hurt a fly. But looking at him now, the anger radiated off of him.

“Where…where are we?” Padma whispered.

Harry looked around the room.

“Oh, this? Just a place I found on an old map of the school. During the First Wizarding War, this place was used as a cell for captured Death Eaters. Magic proof…and sound proof. Nobody can hear what goes on inside here. The aurors had to get…dirty sometimes.”

“Harry…” Parvati started. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. “What is this all about?”

Harry started walking around them, long slow steps at a time. The girls nervously followed him with their eyes. He stepped over a pile of clothes. Neither of the girls had to ask who they belonged to.

“You know,” they heard him say as he walked towards a corner of the room, “I’ve been thinking about all this for a while. But I just can’t figure out why? Why did you play this game with me? Did I really treat you that badly, Parvati?”

A loud metallic rattling sound filled the air as Harry came back pushing a cart. On top of it lay all manner of strange objects; clamps, needles, rings, chains, dildos…Parvati’s heart was pounding, and she could see Padma was similarly freaking out.

“H-Harry, you don’t understand...” Parvati began, the fear evident in her voice.

“That’s right,” Harry said, ordering the objects on the cart. His body trembled slightly, like a volcano ready to burst. “I don’t.”

Her eyes widened as she saw Harry pick up a ball-gag. He walked up behind her and pulled it over her mouth, lodging the red plastic ball firmly between her lips.

“ _Mmmpf_! _Hmfpp_!!” Parvati protested.

“Stop Harry, don’t do this!” Padma yelled.

Harry slowly walked behind the circular frames the girls were plastered against. As he walked, he unbuckled his belt. He folded it, and then again. Harry tested the tough leather against the palm of his hands, and then nodded. The twin girls could barely breathe, their hearts pounding in their throats.

Parvati felt something brush her exposed asscheeks. It was Harry’s hand. He was gently feeling her up, rubbing her ass, squeezing it a few times.

“Damn your skin is soft,” he mumbled. “Let’s fix that.”

Harry pulled his hand holding the belt back, and smashed the leather against Parvati’s asscheeks.

“ _MMMMPFH_!” Parvati yelled against the ball-gag.

Her ass burned fiercely as Harry pulled his belt back. Parvati’s eyes were glistening.

“If I can’t make you moan, I can at least make you scream,” Harry growled.

“No, no, Harry stop!” Padma cried.

But already Harry had pulled his arm back, and the sound of leather against flesh rang through the air again as the belt came down hard against Parvati’s ass.

“ _MMMMPH_!!”

Parvati squealed loudly again. Her breaths came in heavy through her nose. A few teardrops seeped from the corners of her eyes. She only had a moment’s respite before the belt brutally smashed into her ass again.

Harry whipped her mercilessly, venting all of his pent-up frustration on the slender Indian girl. Nothing was left of the kind, oafish classmate she remembered. Instead, Harry’s only purpose was to thoroughly punish these two beautiful oriental girls that had humiliated him so.

Time and again, his belt came down on the quivering mounds of Parvati’s ass, and each time Parvati screamed her lungs out, her cries of pain blocked by the ball gag. Spit was pooling up in her mouth, and she was forced to swallow it, cringing at the disgusting plastic taste of the gag.

“Stop, please, just stop!”

All the while, Padma was crying next to her, screaming at Harry to stop torturing her sister. The twins had been inseparable since birth, and to see her other half so abused was just as much torture as the savage whipping Parvati was enduring.

Finally, Harry had had enough.

“Shut up!” he roared at Padma. “Just shut the fuck up already!”

He appeared from behind Parvati and started rummaging through the contents on the cart. Parvati savored every second of blissful respite from the punishment she received. She was breathing heavily, her cheeks wet with tears. Harry grunted.

“Must have forgotten the other one…” he muttered. “Guess I’ll improvise.”

He bent down behind Padma, and when he returned, he was holding her white panties in his hand.

“Say aaah,” he smirked, holding Padma’s underwear to her face.

“N-no! It’s dirty!” Padma stammered, fearfully eyeing the fabric.

“Always the hard way with you skanks,” Harry spat.

He grabbed Padma’s chin and forced her lips apart. Before she had time to squeeze her mouth shut again, Harry rammed her panties between her lips. Padma’s eyes widened.

“ _Gnhghmpf_!”

She tried desperately to spit it out, but the cotton filled her whole mouth, making it impossible.

“Now,” Harry said, his eyes dark, “let’s see what kind of sounds I can squeeze out of you.”

Padma was hyperventilating as Harry disappeared behind her. Her eyes looked at Parvati in fear. More tears filled Parvati’s eyes as she knew what her sister was about to go through, and the fact that she was utterly helpless to do anything.

Sure enough, seconds later, the familiar sound of leather hitting skin rang through the dungeon, and Padma’s muffled screams filled Parvati’s ears. Again and again, Harry smacked his belt against Padma’s asscheeks, and Parvati could only lay there against the circular frame as the boy who lived violently abused her twin sister.

But, as much as it shamed Parvati to admit it, she felt a measure of relief that it wasn’t her who was being spanked. Every second Padma got whipped, every time she heard the belt hit her sister’s ass and heard Padma wail, was a second Parvati wasn’t being targeted. She was thankful for it, and she hated herself for it.

“Oh, don’t think I forgot about you, you fucking whore,” Harry hissed.

Parvati trembled on the frame, and then screamed against the gag as Harry let her have a taste of the belt again. Like that, Harry switched between the girls, his belt dancing through the air as it slammed down against one ass and then the other. It was a horrible game for the two sisters, the anticipation of who would be next, each begging mentally that the other would take the next blow, any thoughts of sisterhood forgotten.

“You two should start a band!” Harry shouted gleefully as the girls’ muffled screams filled the dungeon.

By the time Harry stopped whipping the girls, their asses were covered in angry red lashes. Both of them were breathing heavily, their eyes sunken in their faces. Harry walked from Padma to Parvati, tracing his fingers along their asscheeks. Both girls squirmed. Even that soft touch was agony to them.

Harry appeared before them again, a smug smile on his face. He casually redid his belt. Both girls eyed him with unconcealed hatred, their chests rising and falling.

“You girls look like you have something to say,” Harry said.

He walked over to Parvati and pulled the ball-gag down. Parvati took a deep gasp of air.

“F-fuck you!” she spat.

“My my, I don’t like the sound of that,” Harry said, feigning concern.

He pulled the gag up again, ignoring Parvati’s protests, and then walked over to Padma.

“What about you, huh?” Harry asked.

He yanked Padma’s underwear out of her mouth. Padma spat and coughed, small fibers on her tongue.

“Please…” she breathed. “Just…let us go…”

“Now that’s more like it,” Harry said, nodding. Padma has always been the more submissive one. “But how can I believe you, dear Padma? You are a master of deception, after all. I learned that the hard way. Are you trying to fool me again?”

“N-no!” Padma insisted.

But Harry had already turned back to the cart and sifted through the contents on top. Padma and Parvati heard the sound of clinking metal, and when Harry turned back towards them, their eyes widened when they saw what he was holding.

A piercing needle.

The long hollow metal tool was horribly sharp, and the triangular tip gleamed in the harsh light of the dungeon. In his other hand, Harry held a long metal clamp.

“I’d tell you not to move, but…”

Harry gestured at the frames, smirking.

“ _Mmpfh_! _Hmmpfh_!” Parvati yelled as he approached her.

She struggled fiercely against her bonds, but it was no use. Smiling evilly, Harry first attached the clamp to Parvati’s dark erect nipple, causing her to groan in pain. They covered the Indian girl’s nipple like the metal jaws of some angry beast.

“Just need to get this a little harder,” Harry muttered.

He pulled a few times at the clamp, stretching Parvati’s nipple. She moaned against her gag as the area around her nipple became more pronounced. When Harry was satisfied, he readied the needle. Parvati squirmed as she felt the cold metal touch her nipple.

“Now,” Harry said, his eyes dark, “this might sting a little.”

“ _Mmmpf_!” Parvati protested. “ _MMMPF_!!!”

Harry pushed the needle forward, slowly piercing Parvati’s nipple from the side. His former girlfriend wailed against her gag, frantically pulling at her bindings. Harry kept pushing the needle until it appeared on the other end. When he removed the clamp, the needle remained, horizontally impaling Parvati’s nipple.

“Now for the final touch,” Harry said.

Parvati’s chest rose and fell as she panted. Her nipple stung horribly. Harry produced a small metal ring from the cart and turned back to the bound girl’s nipple.

“Remember how you always complained I never bought you any gifts?” Harry asked. “Here you go, a nice pretty ring.”

Parvati groaned as he slowly removed the needle and inserted the piercing. The ring had no trouble fitting in place, locked inside her nipple. The silver contrasted against Parvati’s Indian skin. Harry pulled at the ring a few times, painfully stretching her nipple. The ring held, no matter how hard he pulled and how loud Parvati’s wails got.

“Alright,” Harry nodded, satisfied. “Now the other one.”

The same painful process repeated itself with Parvati’s other nipple. Before long, two shiny rings dangled from her breasts. Harry smirked.

“Now you look like the slut you really are. But I know how bad it feels when one sibling receives gifts and the other doesn’t…”

When his eyes flashed at Padma, she started wailing.

“No, no, don’t, do- _mmmpf_!”

Annoyed, Harry picked up her saliva-covered underwear again and jammed it inside the raven-haired girl’s mouth. He brought the clamp together a few times, enjoying the sound of clacking metal, and then went to work on Padma. Like with Parvati, he took his time getting her nipples nice and hard with the clamp, the skin soft and flushed. And then the needle did its work, slowly, painfully skewering each nipple so that Harry could attach identical rings to them, the same that Parvati sported on her breasts. By the time he was finished, the skin around Padma’s nipples was a fiery red.

“You really are twins, you even wear the same jewelry,” Harry snorted.

He turned back to the cart and picked up two pairs of black, oval-shaped weights, roughly the size of large marbles. They were attached to short chains. Harry dangled them in the air, weighing them in his hands.

“Heavier than they look,” he noted.

Satisfied, he attached the first two weights to Parvati’s nipple piercings, and the other ones to Padma’s rings. The girls groaned as the weights were pulled down, dragging the piercings with them and stretching their nipples even more. Harry moved to the back of the frames. For a brief moment, the room was silent.

Then the sound of gears turning filled the chamber. To Padma and Parvati’s shock, the circular frames slowly started bending forward. This had the very intended effect of causing the downward pressure on the nipple piercings to increase. Both girls’ nipples were being stretched to their absolute limits, damn near being torn off.

Finally, when both frames were almost horizontal, they stopped. Parvati flinched as Harry placed his hand on her ass, the skin still sore. He started gently rubbing it.

“I bet it hurts, huh?” Harry said sympathetically.

He caressed her asscheeks like a lover, and for a moment Parvati felt a surge of relief as the pain slowly lessened. Suddenly, Harry slapped her ass hard.

“ _MMMHM_!” Parvati yelled.

Right after, Harry rubbed her ass again, massaging the flesh like nothing had happened. Parvati hung from the frame in anguish, her hair falling down her face. Immediately, another slap shook her asscheeks, and Parvati groaned even louder. Harry kept switching it up, spanking her ass and then caressing it gently, switching effortlessly between lover and torturer.

One of Harry’s hands moved between Parvati’s asscheeks and down to her pussy. It was so wet that his fingers almost sunk into her gash.

“Fuck me, you really are a slut, huh?” Harry gloated. “This what gets you off? Sick bitch.”

He slapped her ass again, and Parvati howled against her ball-gag.

“Just touching you makes me feel gross,” Harry spat.

He picked up a dildo from the cart, a fat green wobbly thing, and jammed it up Parvati’s pussy. She squealed loudly into the plastic ball in her mouth as Harry furiously started fucking her with the dildo. There was no foreplay or anything, right from the start Harry rammed the dildo into her with feral aggression. Despite the violence and humiliation of it all, to Parvati’s eternal shame, her pussy was still wet, and getting wetter by the second.

The dildo passed through without effort, impaling her slit with aggressive strokes. Harry was abusing her cunt so hard the frame shook on its hinges. The weights on Parvati’s nipple piercings swayed in the air, pulling wildly against her erect nipples. The mixture of pain and pleasure was overwhelming. Parvati coughed and gasped against her gag, spit drooling from the corners of her mouth. Her body was tensing up, ready to release a violent orgasm.

But just as she reached her limit, Harry let go of the dildo.

“Mmmpfh?!” Parvati panted, confused.

“Oh no,” Harry said, walking around to face her. “Not today, you cheating whore.”

Harry left the dildo stuck in her ass, the sensation of being denied her orgasm with the dildo still in her almost driving Parvati mad. She groaned miserably, but Harry didn’t waste another glance at her. His eyes turned towards Padma. The Indian beauty looked at him like a deer in headlights.

“Those eyes are just begging me to do the same to you,” Harry grinned.

Padma sputtered and mumbled uselessly, her mouth still filled with her own panties. Harry picked up another dildo, this one black but every bit as fat as the one currently lodged in her twin sister’s cunt. As soon as Harry was behind Padma, he started giving her the same punishing spanking he’d given her twin sister. The sounds of his hand hitting her asscheeks rang through the dungeon, and Harry laughed cruelly at Padma’s muffled wails.

But when his hand moved down to her pussy, he found she was still very much dry.

“Guess you’re not as big of a slut as your sister over there,” Harry noted.

Parvati glared at him, her eyes red with tears.

If Padma thought her being dry would stop Harry, she was sorely mistaken. He let a glob of spit fall down on the dildo, and then rammed it inside Padma.

“ _MMMHM_!!”

The impromptu lube didn’t help one bit. The dildo might as well have been bone dry. Her pussy resisted the foreign intrusion, but Harry shoved the toy in even harder. It hurt, and Padma squeezed her eyes shut as Harry all but started stabbing her dry cunt with the dildo.

“Theeere we go, now we’re getting somewhere!” Harry shouted madly.

Padma’s pussy was getting wet, but the process was slow, and all the while she was forced to hang there as Harry abused her parched slit, the dildo slamming into her and forcing her pussy to accept it against its will. There was very little sexual about it. It was pure domination.

But just as Padma’s pussy finally starting getting properly wet, Harry stopped. He left the dildo inside her pussy like he did with Parvati, denying her any further pleasure. He walked over to Padma’s front and pulled her panties out of her mouth.

The gears rolled again, and both girls felt themselves get pulled up until the frames stood upright again. Harry reached over towards Parvati and removed her ball gag. Both girls were panting. Harry watched them with mild amusement.

“Now,” he said,” if I let you down, will you promise to be good girls?”

“Yes!” Padma desperately panted, squirming at the feeling of the fat dildo inside of her. “Please, just…just let us down!”

Harry looked at Parvati, who still had some anger in her eyes. There was a deep blush on her face, and by the way her eyes trembled slightly, it was clear she was also struggling with the sensation of her pussy being plugged.

“…yes,” she muttered.

“What’s that?” Harry asked innocently. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, I’ll be a good girl,” Parvati said sullenly.

“Glad to hear it.”

One by one, Harry undid the straps on their wrists and ankles. Parvati was the first to stumble to the ground, followed by Padma. The two girls huddled together, covering their naked bodies with their arms.

“A bit late for that,” Harry chuckled.

He rummaged through the contents of the cart again and pulled out two collars, each attached to a lengthy chain. They were basically identical dog collars. The only difference was that one had an image of a lion embedded in a small circular frame at the front, while the other had an eagle on it.

“N-no, stop…” Parvati mumbled as Harry knelt down to close the collar with the lion around her throat.

Padma didn’t offer any resistance whatsoever, meekly sitting in place as her own collar was attached.

Harry grabbed the collars’ chains and stood up. He looked down at them with amusement.

“You know, I always wanted a dog, but my family never let me have one. And now I have two lovely bitches, all to myself! Let’s see if you can obey some commands. Sit!”

Neither of the girls reacted. Harry pulled harshly on the chains, choking the girls as they were lifted a few inches off the floor.

“I said sit!”

The Patil twins quickly sat down with their hands on their knees, groaning as the dildos were pushed deeper into them. Harry nodded in approval.

“Let’s get some exercise in, shall we?”

Harry turned around and started walking forward. The girls followed behind him, crawling on all fours as he led them through the damp space. The stone was cold and hard, and the skin on their shins and palms was already starting to chafe. The dildos stuck out of their rears, wiggling slightly as they crawled forward, and the nipple weights swayed in the air, pulling at their nipples. Harry led them around like a dog walker, and whenever they lagged behind due to their hurting knees and hands, he’d yank on their collars and force them to keep moving.

“How about a nice refreshing drink?” Harry asked.

He led the two girls to the corner where the rank puddle of water was. Parvati’s head snapped up.

“Y-you can’t do this!” she said desperately.

Harry wrapped the chain around his hand in a threatening fashion.

“I can,” he growled, “and I will. Drink the fucking water!”

The look in his eyes told the girls what would happen if they didn’t. Padma was weeping softly as she lowered her head. Parvati followed suit, her cheeks red with humiliation. The puddle stank horribly, but still the twins started lapping it up, forced to swallow the rancid liquid. Parvati gagged, nearly throwing up.

“All freshened up?” Harry asked.

“Y-yes…” Padma said quietly.

“Yes,” came her sister’s reply.

“Good,” Harry said, leading them back to the centre of the room.

Once there, he knelt down and picked up the chains dangling from their nipples, removing the weights one by one. Both Parvati and Padma let out a sigh of relief. But it was only a momentary comfort. Harry grabbed the ends of the chains dangling from the rings around Parvati’s nipples, and attached them to Padma’s nipple chains . Then he stepped back, admiring his handiwork.

“Look at that,” he mocked. “Now you really do share one body!”

“Ungh!” Parvati grunted as she tried to break free from her sister.

“Ow! Stop that, Parvati!” Padma yelled.

Each time either of them tried to pull away, the chains would stretch, pulling at the nipples of the other. They were, for all intents and purposes, stuck.

“No getting away this time, you fucking skanks,” Harry spat.

He took off his pants and stepped out of his underwear, throwing both to the side. The girls’ eyes widened in panic. Harry grabbed Parvati’s collar chain and wrapped it tightly around his hand, pulling her back close against his body. Both girls wailed as the rings stretched their nipples.

“Too good for me, huh?” Harry hissed into Parvati’s ear. “We’ll see about that.”

He harshly shoved Parvati in the back, forcing her down on all fours. He yanked the dildo out of her cunt and threw the sticky toy away. Then he positioned his cock in front of her pussy. It was still oozing with juices from before. Normally, the sight would have turned Harry on beyond belief. But all he felt looking at his former girlfriend’ s pussy was anger. Anger at knowing that god knows how many other boys had been in there, fucked her while she squealed in pleasure, even as she pretended to be Harry’s girlfriend. That bitch, that fucking stuck-up piece of…

Harry smirked.

“Maybe I won’t be the only boy to fuck you,” Harry said, pulling his cock upward, away from Parvati’s pussy, “but I’ll damn well be the first boy to fuck that tight ass of yours!”

Parvati’s head snapped back. She saw Harry smiling menacingly at her. Before she could react, he rammed his cock up her asshole.

“OH GO… _GNGHAAAH_!!” Parvati howled.

Her back arched, causing her to pull hard on Padma’s nipples who squealed in turn. Harry’s cock tunnelled its way through Parvati’s tight anal hole, the supreme tightness of that pencil-tip opening making the process agonizingly slow.

“F-fuuuck!” Parvati groaned.

Her hands dug into the stone floor. Her rectum squeezed down on Harry’s cock, trying to prevent it from moving deeper, but he pushed on relentlessly, and Parvati could feel her asshole being forced to expand. The pressure was immense. When Harry was fully inside her ass, he pulled back on the chain again, his arm wrapping tightly around her neck. Parvati struggled to breathe.

“Guess we’ll be fucking after all,” Harry growled.

He started thrusting his hips into Parvati, brutalizing her ass with savagely hard stabs. It took some effort to ram his meatstick into that pinprick of a hole, but the pained wails of Parvati made it all worth it. Her body shook as Harry put all his force into his thrusts, lancing her ass again and again. Parvati clenched her fists as Harry violently took her anal virginity, the burning hot pain emanating from her ass making tears seep down the corners of her eyes.

Harry saw Padma, sobbing and covering her eyes. Angry, Harry grabbed the chain to her collar and pulled at it hard, causing her head to snap up.

“Oh no, no looking away,” Harry spat. “You’re gonna sit there and watch me assfuck your sister. No switcharoos this time.”

Harry squeezed his arm tighter against Parvati’s neck, and Parvati let out choked gasps as her air was cut off. But Harry didn’t care one bit, continuing to ram her asshole with earth-shattering thrusts. Her thighs rippled with each impact, her anus widening with each thrust. 

Eventually, Harry felt himself reach his limit. 

“Hope you’re ready to get filled up,” he hissed at Parvati.

She strained her head backwards, her eyes filled with panic.

“No please, anything but that, don’t!” she pleaded desperately.

She tried to break free from Harry’s grasp, but he held her tightly against his body. His hips moved faster and faster, until finally he climaxed inside Parvati’s asshole.

“ _Nghaaah_!!” Parvati groaned.

The disgusting feeling of getting an anal creampie made her whole body tense up. Harry’s cock kept shooting blast after blast of cum inside of her, and Parvati’s body shook with each release as if she were being electrocuted. When he finally let her go, she collapsed to the floor. Harry’s cock flopped out of her ass, cum flowing out after it.

“Goddamn that felt good,” Harry sighed, wiping his forehead.

Padma was a sobbing mess. She grabbed her sister’s hand, whispering comforting words. Parvati was still shaking from the anal abuse. But Harry didn’t allow them a moment of sisterly love. His cock was still hard, all of the pent up lust Parvati had denied him for so long looking for a way out. He grabbed Padma’s collar and yanked her over towards him.

“ _UNGH_!” Padma grunted as she felt her hand slip out of Parvati’s.

“You like your bitch of a sister so much?” Harry hissed into her ears. “Go on then, hug her!”

He pushed Padma forward, causing her to fall down on Parvati’s naked body, their breasts pushing into each other. Their faces were inches away from each other. Padma groaned as she felt Harry pull out her dildo. When she felt Harry’s cock brush up against her pussy, she looked back in terror.

“Please, please don’t, I’m a virgin!!” she begged.

Harry stopped for a brief moment. Then a mad look entered his eyes.

“So that’s why that dildo didn’t go in as deep. All the better!” he cackled. “I’m gonna turn you into as big of a slut as your sister.”

Then, without warning, Harry rammed his still-hard cock inside Padma’s virgin pussy, and she howled in despair.

“How’s that, huh?!” Harry shouted as he brutalized her. “How’s that, you lying, traitorous fucking cunt!”

Padma cried and wailed as Harry violently took her virginity, his body slamming into her rear with savage force. Padma’s own body rattled wildly, her cries coming out shaky. The violent movements caused her body to slide up and down Parvati’s, their nipple piercings hitting each other over and over, sending quick bursts of pain through them constantly.

All those years, Padma had dutifully saved herself for her future husband, as her parents expected from her. She wasn’t like Parvati, who slept with a new boy every other week. She had been pure, unspoiled. And now, her virginity had been claimed in the most humiliating and degrading fashion. It made the tears come all the harder.

“Goddamn this pussy is tight!” Harry grunted in pleasure.

All Parvati could do was watch as her twin sister was violated right above her. Padma’s tear-streaked face was almost unbearable to look at, and her wails were knife stabs into Parvati’s heart. It hurt all the more knowing she was to blame. The whole thing with Harry had all been her idea, and now both of them were suffering dearly for it.

Harry pulled back hard on the chain, and Padma choked, her eyes wide.

“Who owns you, bitch?!” Harry demanded.

“ _GHKK_ …Y-you…” Padma gagged.

Harry threw her back down on her sister. He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar pressure rise, and seconds later, he came for the second time, this time inside Padma. Padma released a heart-wrenching wail, her virginal hole forever tainted by Harry, a brutal reminder that couldn’t be erased. Even if she got married in the distant future, it could never change that her first time had been against her will.

Harry pulled his cock out of her. Padma lay on her sister, breathing heavily.

“Get up,” Harry snapped.

The sisters groaned in abject misery.

“I said, GET THE FUCK UP!” Harry shouted.

Both girls moved quickly, sitting obediently in front of Harry. Harry stepped in front of Parvati. He knelt down and undid the chains connecting her nipples to her sister’s. Then he stood up again.

“Clean this up,” he said, shoving his dirty cock in her face.

All the fight had left Parvati’s eyes after being anally raped. She meekly inches forward, and wrapped her mouth around Harry’s cock. It tasted bad, covered in both his own cum and sweat and Padma’s pussy juices. Harry grunted approvingly.

“Sucking like a true slut,” he snarled. 

Parvati licked his dick until it was fully clean and her mouth was full of spit and cum.

“Don’t be a hog, now,” Harry smirked. “How about you share some of that with your sister?”

Obedient like a dog, Parvati crawled over towards Padma. Her sister was quietly weeping, but she didn’t resist as Parvati planted her lips on Padma’s. As the twins kissed, Parvati deposited the cum and spit in her sister’s mouth, who accepted it with closed eyes as tears streaked down her cheeks. Finally, when both girls had a fair amount in their mouth, they each swallowed the nasty concoction down.

“Damn, that was hot,” Harry said, mockingly clapping his hands.

Both girls lowered their heads, feeling a small measure of relief that their tormentor was at least satisfied with their performance. As long as Harry was happy, it meant less torture. That was all that mattered now, keeping him happy.

Harry had broken the Patil twins.

He picked up his pants and got dressed again. When he was finished, he looked down at the girls. They hadn’t moved an inch, still sitting with their hands on their knees, their heads down. Harry eyed them, not a single bit of mercy or sympathy in his bones. These bitches got what they deserved.

But it wouldn’t end here. Oh no. Harry had now developed a taste for this. He had plenty of plans for Parvati and Padma. They would do everything he asked them to, no doubt. He could get them to do his laundry, clean his room. Or he could pimp them out to the other boys for some extra coin. The possibilities were endless.

Harry grabbed their collar chains.

“Time to head back up,” he said.

The Patil twins crawled behind him obediently as he walked towards the door.


End file.
